That Which Is Most Precious
by Et Bellator
Summary: Just got another old RWBY fanfic here. Get a couple OCs, change the story up a bit, add a bit of romance and BAM! you've got yourself what this is. More than likely just fluff, not real big into writing lemons. The pairings: [Weiss Schnee,Hawke],[Ruby Rose,Blake Belladonna],[Yang Xiao Long,Draco Cor]. Probably won't be much of JNPR in here, though the characters will interact.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

The man was in his shop, half-asleep, as it was a slow night. The only person besides himself was a small girl, dressed in red and black. She was in the back corner, listening to music which he could just barely hear, and reading. His attention was soon required, as a man with orange hair, a cigar, and smug smile walked into his shop with four other men dressed in black suits. The orange-haired man walked up to the counter and asked "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" As he asked this rhetorical question, one the men in black pulled a gun on the shop owner. "Please, just take my Lien and leave" The man got out in a strained voice. "Shh, calm down. We're not here for your money." A slightly confused look crossed the shop owners face. 'What else could they want?' he thought to himself. "Grab the Dust" the orange-haired man ordered his goons. Two of the men went to the Dust-dispensers on the left of the shop, filling up their canisters. One went to the right side, attempting to fill his up. Another stayed at the counter and pulled out a case. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." The shop keeper complied handing the man the crystals he asked for.

The man on the right was about to fill his canister, when he heard music played from the back of the shop. Looking towards the source, he saw a small girl with her back to him, reading something and obviously invested in it. He pulled out his weapon and said "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." When she did not respond, he walked closer and said in a more menacing tone "Hey! I said hands in the air!" When she did not respond he walked to her and asked "Hey. You got a death wish or somethin'?" while pulling her hood down. He saw she was wearing headphones and pointed to his ear, silently telling her to take them off. "Yes?" She asked in a voice that could only be described as pure innocence. "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he ordered. "Are you...robbing me?" she asked in a voice so sweet, a Siren would be put to shame. "Yes!" he replied, losing his patience. "Oh" she said, a look of understanding crossing her face. A small smile lit up her features and before he could ask why, he was flying across the room. He hit a wall and was out cold before he even knew what had happened. Another man in a black looked towards the orange man, who nodded as if to say "Go check it out." He walked towards where the disturbance began only to see a small girl smiling sweetly up at him. 'Freeze!" he said. She only smiled, and before he could blink, she leaped at him with enough force to have them fly across the shop and through the window. She stood up, apparently unharmed as the man had softened her landing. She activated her weapon, a giant scythe , and looked back towards the shop, a smug smile stretched across her features. The smile turned into one of determination, as she swung her scythe in a complicated maneuver, before impaling the ground with it. Realizing her music was still playing, she quickly turned it off. The orange-haired man was stunned for a couple seconds before saying "Okay." He looked towards his goons and commanded them "Go get her." The three men quickly ran through the door, attempting to apprehend the troublesome red head. The first one to reach her was greeted with her feet to his face, with enough force to throw him back and collapse. The other two tried to circle her, but with a pull of a trigger and a deadly spin, one of them was sent flying above the street. The other was was quickly smashed by an overhead swing. The one kicked had gotten up by then, and aimed his gun at her. Seeing her dilemma, she quickly retreated with a shower of rose petals and a gunshot. He tried to keep up with her, but with the force of the shots and her overall speed she reached him completely untouched. She swept under him, using her momentum to throw him into the air, then stuck her blade into the ground, spun and kicked the man before he had a chance to regain his composure. The man in the white suit looked at his fallen soldiers and muttered "You were worth every cent, truly you were." sarcasm dripping off of his voice. Walking towards the young girl he took the cigar out of his mouth exclaimed "Well, Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, this, is where we part ways." As he spoke, the bottom of his cane flipped up and he pointed it at her. As he shot, she brought the tip of her weapon down and shot, neatly avoiding the explosion his projectile had caused. As she landed she look around for him, only to see him halfway of a ladder to the top of a building. The shop keeper had, at that point, walked into the doorway.

She turned towards him and asked "You alright if I go after him?" The old man was reluctant to let a little girl go after him, but after seeing what she had done to the man's allies, he spoke, or rather grunted. "Uhuh" As she said his allowance she jumped up and shot, neatly landing on the roof of the building the orange man had climbed up to. She could see him walked to the far edge and yelled "Hey!" with his back to her, she heard him mutter "Persistent." and he spoke, a large airship flew up, taking the girl by surprise. The man quickly climbed into the ship, and turning towards her. Shouting so as to be heard over the ships propellers he yelled "End of the line, Red!" as he ending the statement, he tossed a small red crystal at her feet. She looked down at the crystal, a look of confusion crossing her face. The man raised his gun-cane and shot hoping to make the crystal increase the exploding power of his already strong shots. Before the shot could reach the girl, an agile figure blocked it, making the man even more angry. The girl's savior was a tall woman, wearing a white top with black pants, but with a purple themed cape. The girl was amazed, and it was easily seen by the excited expression on her face. The woman pushed her glasses up and swung her weapon, sending purple lines streaking towards the ship. As they hit, the ship rocked, causing the man to drop his weapon and stumble around. "We've got a Huntress!" He yelled to his pilot, a woman wearing a red ( and slightly provocative) dress. The red woman and the man switched places, he took the controls as she walked into the cargo bay, looking at her attackers. The man tried to fly away, but the woman in black and purple sent a purple bolt that exploded above the ship, causing it to rain sharp blades of ice. One of these cut straight through the cockpit and almost impaled the pilot. The woman in red ignited her arms, and brought one down the other, causing the flame ball in her hand to grow, as the hand going down met the other, the charge shot off towards the two on the rooftop. The woman in black block the shot with a purple ward, and the shot splintered, putting shattered pieces all around the roof. The red woman charge the spot underneath her attacker, causing her to jump out of the blast's range. She then took the shattered pieces of the two shots and lifted them up, turning them into a spike before firing them at the ship. The woman in red tried to stop it by sending blasts at it, but it simply reformed. The man saw it coming and turned the ship sideways, allowing the shards to scrape the ship, rather than bring it down. The woman then split the shard into three sections, each one speeding towards the ship once more. The woman in red then sent a wave of energy, turning the shards into ash. With nothing more she could do, the woman on the rooftop watched as they ship sped away. "You're a Huntress!" the young girl said, before asking "Can I have your autograph?

**Author's Note: Just posting the first part of the story here, just trying to let people get a feel for my writing style. This is just me telling what happens for the first 3/4 of the first Episode of RWBY. My OCs will be making appearances later on, quickly becoming large parts of the story, along with drastically and subtly changing it. That's about all, thanks for reading. Oh yeah, I _DO_ NOT own RWBY. That honor goes to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**


	2. The Meeting

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The woman in purple said in a stern tone. They were in a dark room now, with only a small table and a light. "You put yourself and others in great danger" The woman continued her rant. "They started it" the girl said in a defensive tone. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back." The girl smiled, it was the first nice thing the woman had said to her. "And a slap on the wrist." said the woman, snapping her weapon down to where the girls hands were before she flinched. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." The young girl was confused for a moment, before a man with gray hair came in, along with a rather tall guy around her age. The tall one was holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, which held her attention to the highest degree. Seeing this, he put the plate down, along with the glass, in front of her. She started to take in his appearance. He was very tall, and wore only black, save the silver of the mask blocked half of his face. What she was really enthralled by was his eyes. They were nothing like she had ever seen. Golden, but with a speck of light blue, almost like a diamond, where his pupils should be. He smiled as she locked eyes with him, but before they could speak, the man with gray hair said "If you are done admiring my assistant, I would like to speak about the matter at hand. She blushed as she realized that she had staring, but she didn't linger too long, there were cookies to be eaten. As she was wolfing down the cookies, the man leaned forward and spoke. "Ruby Rose. You...have silver eyes." Her mind was a complete blank, all she could get out was "Um." Sparing her from the torment of thinking, he carried on. "So, where did you learn to do this?" Indicating a small screen with footage of her kicking the goons into oblivion. "Signal Academy" she replied still slightly apprehensive. "Don't be nervous, Miss Rose, we aren't here to hurt you." When she heard the boys voice, she calmed down almost instantly. His voice was deep, mellow, and caring. It was almost like he knew what to say to get her to calm down. "Please, call me Ruby." she replied, looking at his eyes once more. "So, Signal taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked, drawing her attention back to him. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said. "I've only seen one other scythe wielder like you before, a dusty old crow." the man stated. "Oh, that's my uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he took me in, and now I'm all like WAA!" Ruby proceed to throw out chops while continuing to make odd noises to go along her movements. "So I see" said the man, the smallest smile gracing his features. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing a school for warriors?" He asked, curious, but not judging. "Well, I want to become a Huntress." she replied, slowing her speech down a little. "You want to slay monsters?" the man asked. "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so I figured 'Why not make a career out of it?'. I mean, the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and just YAHH y'know?" She said in rapid fire. After a moment's pause the man asked her "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon" she answered. "Hello" he said with a small chuckle. "Nice to meet you" she replied. "You want to come to my school?" he asked, seeing a spark in her eyes. "More than anything" was her answer. "Well, alright then" He said, seeing her face light up in excitement. Ozpin and the woman left the room, leaving only Ruby and the stranger sitting down. As he stood up to leave Ruby asked "Are going to Beacon?" curious about the boy she had just met. "Starting out his year, same as you." He replied in his mellow voice. "I hope I see you around" she said with sincerity. She wanted to get to know him. "Me too, Ruby. You seem like you'd be fun to know." he responded. Before he reached to the door, Ruby spoke once more. "Wait! Won't you at least tell me your name?" He smiled as he turned back around to look her in the eyes. "Call me Hawke. There's an 'e' at the end, so if you write write my name down, don't forget it." he then exited the room, leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts before she rushed to get home.

**A/N: Second chapter here with the quickness. Figured I'd give you a taste of Hawke. Just in case I didn't explain him enough, his eyes have golden irises, diamond-y pupils, and the rest is silver. Plus he has teal hair. Who doesn't like teal hair? I made him with interesting attributes, he's basically what I want to be. You'll see what I mean later on. Catch ya later people. Oh yeah: RWBY does not belong to me. Bless our lord and savior Monty Oum for the wonderful world that is Remnant.**


	3. The Start

"I can't believe my little sister got into Beacon!" Exclaimed a very excited Yang as she attempted to squeeze the life out of Ruby. "It was nothing special, Yang" Ruby responded, trying to wiggle out of the death grip. Yang eventually let her sister down, while saying "Of course it was! Everyone here is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Ruby grimaced a little at that remark and replied to it with "I don't want to be the bee's knees! Or any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl." Yang wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, bringing her in for a one arm hug. "Hello and welcome to Beacon" said a voice Ruby remembered. The sisters turned around and saw a hologram of the lady who assisted Ruby on the rooftop. "Who's that" Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the hologram said, seemingly replying to Yang's question. "Oh" was all Yang had to offer. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As Glynda's speech ended, Ruby spoke. "Oh wow." she said, wonder and excitement lighting up her features. Ruby stepped towards the window of the airship, admiring the view. "I can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby was still absorbed in the sights when Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and said "Beacon is our home now." As the two were staring out the window, they heard retching noises and turned to see a blonde boy in the corner, bending over and making the terrible sounds. As he rushed by the two, Yang said "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." with a slight smile on her face. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

As the ship landed, the two girls stepped off and immersed themselves in the architectural beauty that was Beacon. But Ruby was soon distracted by something even better, in her mind. "Sis, that kid's got a classical staff! Oh and she's got a fire sword!" Ruby fawned over other people's weapons, absorbing the sights and formulating their design within her mind. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang said. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us! Oh they're so cool" Ruby exclaimed. "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it" Yang asked. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose" Ruby said, extending her sniper-scythe hybrid and hugging it. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people! But better." Ruby sighed. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?" Yang questioned. "But, why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked. "Well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up later bye!" Yang said at an extremely fast pace, rushing off with said friends. "Wait! Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked, before realizing she had no audience. As she fell backwards, she landed on someone else's luggage. "What are you doing?" Asked a voice that demanded answers. "Uh sorry!" Ruby said, sitting up. "Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" asked the voice that belonged to a girl around Ruby's age (Which is fifteen) with white hair and and very light blue dress/combat skirt. Ruby handed the girl one of the cases, hoping to ease her temper. "Give me that!" the girl yanked the case out of Ruby's hands. "This is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?" the girl in white asked, not too nicely. "Dust! Fire,Water,Lightning,Energy!" as she said this, she was shaking a bottle of Dust to emphasize, but the cap had busted loose and as she shook it, trace amount of it tickled Ruby's nose. "Are you evening listening to me?" the girl questioned, not realizing her peril. "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby could no longer hold back, the Dust was tickling her nose too much for her to resist. She sneezed, and the Dust blew up. A bottle was thrown from the explosion, landing near another person's feet. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl in white yelled. "I'm, really, really sorry" amended Ruby, though it did her no good. "Uh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl asked,with menace in her voice. "Well, I-I-" Ruby was cut off as the girl continued her rant. "This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where your going!" the girl yelled. Ruby couldn't stand the girl anymore, so she snapped. "Hey! I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby yelled right back at her. "It's Heiress, actually" said two voices, one deep and calm, the other with a slight venom to it. Ruby turned and saw Hawke with a girl she didn't know. "Oh hey Hawke." Ruby greeted him, and as she did so, she looked at the girl a bit more closely. She had dark black hair and black bow on top of it. Her eyes were the color of the setting sun. _'She's really pretty' _Ruby thought to herself, before snapping back into reality. "Hello, Ruby" said Hawke, calming the situation with just his voice. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl with black hair continued. "Finally some recognition!" Weiss huffed, glaring daggers at Ruby. But the black-haired girl's rant didn't stop there. "The same company known for it's controversial work force and questionable business partners." Hawke look at the girl and said "Blake, I think that's enough. No need to fight." His voice seemed to calm down the girl, who Ruby now knew was Blake. _'Blake...even her name is beautiful' _Ruby didn't realize that she was staring until Blake asked "Ruby? Are you alright?" Halting her thoughts temporarily, Ruby blushed and stammered "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Hawke, seeing her blush, smiled, sensing the reason behind the action. Weiss, realizing she was being completely ignored, stomped off, leaving her luggage for her butler to clean up.

"So then ladies, why don't we go to the auditorium for that world famous new school speech, hmm?" Hawke asked as he swung his arms around both of the girls. "I hope you don't mind, Ruby. This is just how he treats his friends." Blake said, seeing the look of confusion on Ruby's face. As they started walking towards the hall, Hawke shouted towards a blonde guy who seemed vaguely familiar to Ruby. "Jaune, come on. There's someone I want you to meet!" The blonde, Jaune apparently, walked up and said "I'm guessing it isn't a pretty lady who likes awkward guys?" Jaune joked. "I'll let you decide on that. Ruby, meet Jaune. Jaune, meet Ruby." Hawke introduced them, and Ruby finally remembered who he was. "Aren't you that guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked.

**A/N: Gonna try to post these new chapters daily. Don't really have much else to say, reviews are very welcome. Anywho, thanks for reading and once more: I do not own RWBY.**


	4. Friendship and Tears

Chapter Four

Ruby reluctantly poked her sister. "What?" Yang answered. "Look at that guy over there." Ruby said, fixated on a point somewhere in the crowd of oncoming people. Though there were so many people, Yang had no trouble telling who Ruby was talking about. A guy around 6'5 was strolling around seemingly lost. Yang would've stayed fixated on the man's height and obvious strength, as he had noticeably broad shoulders, if it wasn't for Ruby interrupting her. "Oh Yang Yang Yang Yang! I know him! He was with Ozpin! Just look at his weapon!" She shouted making many bystanders near them look to see what the commotion was. "Whats so great, they're just dual Sais. What's really important here is what he's wearing, I mean look at those cuffs. And those silk pants. Mmhhmm!" Yang said, showing the differing values in both girls. "Yang, you really need to set your priorities straight." Ruby said taking Yang's attention away from Hawke and dragging her towards their sleeping bags. When she got here, Ruby called out to Hawke, who seemed to have nowhere to sleep. "Hawke, over here!" Hawke looked over and saw Ruby waving him towards her and blonde he had yet to meet. Always up to meet new people, Hawke walked towards them, a small smile could be seen below his mask. As he approached the two girls the blonde one walked up to him and said "Hello handsome." A deep laugh resounded from deep within Hawke's throat as he heard this obvious attempt at flattery. It was a laugh that was so infectious you had no choice but to smile if you heard it. "Hello to you too, might I have your name?" He inquired. "Yang, Yang Xiao Long. And you would be?" She asked in return. "Call me Hawke. What would be your relationship with Ruby, exactly?" he asked trying to fathom why the two were next to one another if they were so different. "I'm her older sister!" Yang told him. "Ah" was all he said in response, resuming his walk towards Ruby. She greeted him a hug and said "Hey, Hawke." Hawke laughed once more before saying "Hello, Ruby. It's good to see you too." The two separated and Yang raised an eyebrow at them. "So, you and Ruby huh?" Yang asked with a wink. Hawke laughed once more and Ruby scowled at her sister. "Worry not, Yang. I am not romantically involved with your sister." Yang scooted a bit closer when he said this and purred into his ear "More for me then." Hawke laughed once more as she tried to woo him. "It's going to take more than flattery to get me, Yang." his laughing never stopping. Yang pouted as Ruby giggled at his blocking of Yang's moves. "You two should go speak to Blake. She's not exactly the friendly type, but once you get to know her, she's a great friend. I'll get set up over here."

The two sisters took his advice and advanced towards Blake, who had heard Hawke's laugh and looked up to see the two approach her. "Helloo" Yang sang as she neared Blake. "Hello, I see you know Hawke." she responded, knowing these two couldn't be too bad if Hawke was friends with them. _ 'Plus Ruby's pretty cute' _She thought. "Yep, hope you don't mind if I try and woo him away from you." Yang said with a wink. Blake smiled at this at simply stated "Good luck. He's a tough nut to crack." Yang smiled at this as Ruby said "Thanks for helping me with Weiss, Blake." with a blush on her face. Blake felt her own go slightly red at the compliment. "Don't thank me, it's Hawke who really helped. If he hadn't stopped me, I might've made it even worse." She replied, trying to draw the attention away from herself. "You still helped." Ruby said, trying to keep her only way of talking to Blake. "Well then your welcome Ruby." Blake acquiesced. "Will you three keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" They all turned around to see it was Weiss who had spoken, but before any of them could say anything Hawke stepped to her side and asked her "Weiss, would you please come with me?" Everyone, especially Weiss, was very confused at this, but accepted regardless. "Go ahead and turn out the lights Blake, I won't need them." Hawke said as he led Weiss to the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Weiss asked, still highly confused as to why she had been asked to walk with him. "Somewhere we can talk." was all she got. As they walked, Hawke put an arm over her shoulders. She blushed furiously as she shoved him away. "What was that for?" she asked, sounding angered but less so than before. "Sorry, force of habit" Hawke apologized. _ 'Why did I blush? ' _Weiss asked herself. _I mean, sure he's kind of cute and his eyes are beautiful and his laugh is infectious-'_ her thoughts were cut off as Hawke stated "We're here."

They were on a small balcony, with a single bench. Hawke sat down and patted the seat next to him, causing Weiss to blush once more. "So. Why did you snap at my friends?" he asked, getting down to the point at hand. "They were being loud and obnoxious!" she replied, still angry at the three, but noticeably less so. "No." was all he said. "Excuse me?" she asked, getting slightly angrier. "You snapped because you're scared. I'm not sure of what, but you're definitely scared. And slightly jealous." He stated. "And who are you to make such assumptions?" She asked, slightly scared at how easily he had pierced her shield of lies and confidence. "They were not assumptions, they were the truth. You're feelings are as plain as the day to me. And before you try to lie to me, I know when people lie. It doesn't make me happy." Weiss was taken aback at how serious his tone had gotten at the end of his small speech. "How did you know?" she asked, looking down. "Look at my eyes." was all he said. As she looked up, she saw something she never thought she would see. Sympathy. It was written through his golden-blue eyes. She was used to pity and anger, maybe even spite, but sympathy was new to her. "I can see your feelings Weiss, don't try to hide them. Embrace them. If you never getting over the fear, let go of the jealousy, you will never be able to be happy. I know it's someone who is scaring you, someone who expects you to be perfect. And I know they may come down like a hammer when you aren't, but you can't let them rule you. And don't be jealous of the friendship you saw in those three, you could experience it if only you let him share it with you." It was like he knew exactly what to say. Exactly what cords to hit to loosen her heart. Weiss felt tears begin in her eyes, and tried to stop them before Hawke said in a soft voice "Don't stop them. Let them out Weiss. The sadness will kill you if you don't." she started crying, placing her face in her hands as she relived the fear that was her childhood. The father who didn't care, the suitors who only wanted her for her money or power. The jealousy she felt when she saw the other kids playing outside, while she was stuck inside, learning from her private tutors. She remembered asking her father if she could go play with the other kids, his answer was a slap to the face, the ring on his hand causing the scar that marred her perfection, going above and below her left eye. As soon as she started to cry, she herself being embraced. At first she flinched from the contact, but soon she loosened up and wrapped her arms around Hawke, crying into his shoulder. She didn't know how long they were out there, but after she felt that she had to tears left to cry, she looked up to see Hawke looking at her with the softest expression she had ever seen. A look of pure empathy, as if he himself had been through great pain.

"T-thank you Hawke." she could no longer look at his eyes, due to the blush she felt on her face. "Don't thank me Weiss, I did what I needed to do. I couldn't let you go through all that pain alone. I saw it eating you up, turning you into what your father wanted, the perfect girl who had no heart. That's not a way of life. You would be alive, but you wouldn't be living. If you ever need a friend Weiss, you know I'm here." her blush only deepened as she took in his kind words. "How did you know?" she asked. "I can interact with other peoples auras, feel their emotions. The contact allows me to see the cause of their emotions, and using this, I help. I feel their emotions, almost as if they were my own. The sadness I felt in you almost made me break down the second I met you." Hawke explained. "But if you knew it would hurt you, why would you help me?" she asked, wondering what she had done to deserve such kindness. "It's part of my Code." was his answer. "Code?" she inquired, she had never heard of someone having a code that made them help people. "I'll explain it to you later, for now, you need sleep." He said, seeing the bags under eyes. "I-I guess." she stammered. "C'mon, follow me." he said as he stood up and offered his hand.

She took and used him to help her up. They started walking towards the hallway, which were pitch black. "How are we going to find our way back?" she asked, slightly nervous. "Scared of the dark?" he asked, even though he already the answer. She blushed furiously and put her had down, one hand grabbing her other arm. "Don't worry, Et Recesserimus helps me see in the dark." she said, calming her down, but heightening her curiosity. "What helps you?" she asked, slightly confused. "My mask." he said, leaving it's name out. "Oh" was her response. Just follow me, and don't worry. Nothing in the dark will hurt you with me around." Hawke calmed her down, leaving her with little fear. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she blushed even harder, but didn't push him off. _'He's so sweet. And his side is really comfortable' _she thought to herself. After a couple minutes of walking, he said "Sorry about this Weiss, but you're moving a bit too slow." she was about what he was sorry for, but gasped when he picked her up, bridal carry style. Her blush was now a deeper red than Ruby's cloak. She wrapped her arms around his neck, partly for security, and partly because she didn't want to stop touching him. She couldn't see his face very well, but she thought she saw him smile. His eyes looked down towards hers, causing her blush to deepen once more. _' His eyes are so beautiful'_ was the only coherent thought running through her brain before he said "We're getting close now, and I'm gonna need your help to find your bag." snapping her out of her thoughts. "I don't think it'll be difficult, Hawke. It'll be pretty easy to see." she replied. "I hope so." was his response. He found her bag quickly enough, and set her down on it, bending down next to her. Even though she wanted to sleep, her arms refused to leave Hawke's neck. Seeing her hesitation, he gently unraveled her arms placing on her chest. She felt herself grow sad, but she had no idea why. "Good night Weiss." He whispered in her ear, the heat of his breath sending shivers down her spine. Before he stood up to leave, he kissed on the forehead, and she felt herself blush once more, unsure as to why. As he walked away Weiss whispered "Good night Hawke" but it was too low for him to hear it. Hawke returned to his bag and aw the others were sound asleep, and glad they were. He smiled as he refelcted on the night, and laid down. His eyes closed automatically, sending him straight off into his dreams.

**A/N: Gonna try to keep those daily. Lemme know what you think via reviews, helps a ton. I Do not own RWBY. Will be focusing on other relationships as well as this one in the future, so no need to worry.**


	5. Hawke's story, Jaune's Misfortune

Chapter Five

_ He was home. A small cottage in the mountains, it got cold but he loved it, it gave him an excuse to sit by the fire all day. He knew it was a special day, it was his birthday. He saw his parents and sister sitting around a table with a cake on it, seven candles flickering upon it. He sat down at the table, looking at his family singing for him. As the song ended he made a wish '_I wish that this day would never end_' he thought to himself before blowing out the candles. His family cheered and brought of their presents out for him. His sister came first, giving him a small gift-wrapped box with snowflakes, she knew he loved the snow and ice. As he tore into the box, he saw what she had gotten him. It was a small necklace , the metal object on the silver chain was his emblem, the golden dove. He stood up and immediately tackled/hugged his sister, her joyous laugh lighting up the room far more than a light every could. His father was next, handing him a larger box, this one with no wrapping and a glass top. He saw what was in it. Two sais, each one the same size as his arms. He hugged his father and thanked him over and over again, until his father pulled away from the hug. His mother came last, handing a small box, once again wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper. He ripped up the paper and tore open the box, to the see a silver mask laying on velvet. The mask had intricate spirals carved into it, a beautiful sight to see. _

_ His mother urged him to put the mask on, and he complied. The mask fit him perfectly, and he ran over to hug his mother. She told him of it's special abilities, how it helped him see in the dark, and how it grew with him. She said the secret was that she put a bit of her own aura into it, using the power of her soul to keep it from being outgrown. By then it was time to eat the cake, and Hawke was more than happy to do so. He ran towards it, plate in hand as his father cut him off a slice. After the festivities, he was feeling tired, and his mom sent him to bed, each of his family members telling him to have sweet dreams, and telling him happy birthday once again. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, as well as the mask. _

_ His dreams were not sweet, however. He dreamt of himself alone, no one to help him and no one to love him. he was sitting in the middle of the woods, crying, when a black creature appeared from the trees around him. He turned towards it and saw it had his sister in it's maw, and she was not moving. Then two more appeared, one holding his mother like his sister, and the other with his father. He knew they were dead, and the realization struck him harder than a lightning bolt. _

_ He woke up with tears in his eyes searching for someone to comfort him, but his parents and sister had gone to work at the Schnee Quarry near the town by the time he woke up. He flipped on the TV, looking for something to take his mind off of what he had just seen, but every channel was broadcasting some sort of emergency, so he gave in and listened to it. Fear gripped him as he heard was the newscaster was saying. The Schnee Quarry where his family worked had been attacked, and there were causalities. Only three, but the three pictures that were brought up caused him to start screaming, both in rage and sadness, tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he would never see his family again. His mother, father, and sister had all been killed in the attack against the Quarry, led by the White Fang. No one found him for almost three days, even though he never left the house. Barely eating, drinking, or sleeping, he just laid down on his parent's bed and cried. When he was finally found, it was by a couple of skiers who were looking for a place to stay to ride out a deadly storm that had started above the mountain. When they found him, they realized who he was and took him to the town orphanage._

* * *

Weiss woke up earlier than most people, so she had time to get dressed into her combat skirt, and do her hair and make-up. When she walked back she saw that few people had yet to wake up, including the small group that she knew. As she glanced over, she saw Hawke, shaking in his sleep. She rushed over to see tears dripping from the side of his face, he was obviously having a nightmare. She gently shook him to wake him up and he shot up, eyes opening instantly, but still letting out tears. "Hawke?" Weiss said softly. knowing he was probably still shaken up. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." he replied, wiping his tears off on his sleeve, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. "Hawke, if you want to talk about it, I'm ready to repay the favor." Weiss said, using the kindest voice she could. "Thanks Weiss, but I can't. Not yet at least." His eyes were still slightly red, the gold had been replaced with silver, but was slowly turning back. "When you can, come find me." was all Weiss said before standing up. She was about to walk away when was spun around and felt herself be embraced. Hawke had stood up and nearly tackled her into a hug. She smiled and blushed, returning the hug. "Thank you, Weiss." he whispered in her ear before letting go and running off to the restroom to clean up. She smiled after him, wanting to help but not knowing how.

Ruby and Yang were in the locker rooms, getting their gear ready when they saw Hawke burst in, go to his locker, grab his stuff, and dash out, not saying a word to anyone. "That wasn't like him." Yang said, slightly worried about him. "Maybe he's just nervous" Ruby offered, though she also felt that something was off. "He doesn't seem like to the type to get nervous, if you ask me." Yang replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby acquiesced. "So Ruby, why do you seem so happy today?" Yang asked. "Well, there will be no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby answered, hugging Crescent Rose. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, maybe you should try to meet more people, to help you grow up." Yang said, trying not to make her sister angry. "First off" Ruby replied "I don't see how meeting people affects fighting, and second, I don't people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk." she stated proudly. While all of this was going down, a far more interesting thing made an appearance, Jaune getting speared to a locker by a girl with crimson hair. "I'm sorry" she called after him, hoping she hadn't hurt him. As she and Weiss walked by, she grabbed her spear and said "It was nice to meet you Jaune" resuming her walk. "Likewise" Jaune sighed, still on the ground. "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked in a mocking tone. "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" he asked, still downtrodden. "Snow Angel probably wasn't the best move." Yang answered, while Ruby helped Jaune get to the cliffs for initiation.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next ones will make up for it though. I hope. Anywho, I do not own RWBY, though I'm sure we all wish we did. The ships would be insane. Continue to leave feedback, it really helps. So, uh, yeah, that's about it. Oh yeah! Should I change the summary to something more appealing, or leave it as it is? Just lemme know what you think.**


	6. The Partners Meet

Hawke was still shaken up by the time he reached the cliffs for initiation. To his left he someone he had yet to see. He was around 6 feet tall, muscled, but not obnoxiously so. He had tattoos all on his body, as was revealed by his torn up shirt. The majority of the tattoos were of dragons, for no apparent reason. He had blonde hair, cut somewhat short, and the color reminded him of Yang's hair. He was about to approach when he heard other students rush up the cliff, and decided he would meet the strange person later.

* * *

After professor Ozpin gave his speech, Everyone but Jaune got into their combat stance. Jaune was questioning Ozpin about landing strategies, in such a manner that Hawke believed he did not have one. His theory was proved as Jaune was shot in the air, wailing as the free fall overcame his senses. Hawke was at the end, and the anticipation was killing him. As he was thrown into the air, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Before he reached the top of the trees, he activated his Semblance. Everything seemed to go slower, but in reality it was just his reflexes going into overdrive. He grabbed the top branch of the tree, swinging lower and faster until he reached the ground, and with a roll he back on his feet, sprinting towards where he saw the temple.

* * *

Weiss had just landed not but two minutes ago and she was already surrounded by Ursi. _'Remember your training Weiss. This should be easy.' _She was about to strike, but before she could, she saw a streak of black, silver, and teal killing everything with a speed that astounded her. After all of the Ursi where taken down, she saw a figure dressed in black sprawled out across the ground. "Hawke?" she asked, hoping it was. He sat up and looked into her eyes and winked before saying "You know it." Then he passed out.

Weiss panicked when she saw him fall back down, but as she rushed forward, she saw he was still breathing. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep. She waited a few minutes and she was greeted with a yawn and sound of bones popping. "Glad to see you're awake" she said, meaning every word of it. "Yeah, sorry if I scared you. Using my Semblance too much makes me pass out." Hawke sounded apologetic, even though she thought he shouldn't be. "Then why did you use it?" she asked. "Didn't want you to get hurt. I'd rather take a small nap than see that happen" he said, causing Weiss to turn a light red color. "So what exactly _is _your Semblance, Hawke?" she inquired. "Well, it's not speed if that's what you're thinking. That's Ruby's thing. Mine just allows me to hone my body and mind a certain degree at which my reflexes are almost instantaneous. This allows me to perceive things as moving slower than they are, allowing me to make small adjustments in a short period of time, and also causing people who are looking at me to see me as moving really fast, when in reality, they're just moving slow." he sighed as he finished his speech, realizing that very few actually understood what his Semblance allows him to do. So before she could question him further he asked her "What's your Semblance?" She smiled as she prepared a jump glyph, which she then activated sending her high into the air she smiled as the was about to place a glyph to negate her fall, but was surprise when Hawke caught her instead, carrying her bridal style once more. She blushed and smiled as his eyes locked hers, realizing how much she liked being carried like this. "You sure do blush a lot" Hawke noted with a smile. "Shut up" she replied, lightly punching his arm. "Well that temple isn't getting any closer" Hawke said. Weiss expected him to put her down, but he just started walking, leaving her to relax and enjoy the hold he had on her.

* * *

As Ruby was falling, she used Crescent Rose's recoil to slow her down, then dug the blade into a tree, sliding the rest of the way to the ground. As she collapse her beloved weapon, she took off, attaining amazing speeds and leaving a trail of rose petals as she used her Semblance. Enjoying the speed, she barely had enough time to stop before rushing into a Beowolf. As soon as she stopped, she realized she was surrounded. Pulling out Crescent Rose, she put it in scythe form before crouching down into her combat stance. As one of the Beowolves approached her, she fired off a round and used the momentum and recoil to slice it in half, using her speed, she sped into another, slicing it diagonally across the chest, pointing the barrel forwards, she fired and spun backwards, slicing and dicing the Beowolves that tried to creep up behind her. Thinking she had killed them all, she collapsed her weapon, clipping it to her belt. She was about to speed off before she heard a growl from behind her. She turned as quickly as she could, but knew that it was over. However, instead of attacking the Beowolf just sat there, blinking a few times before falling face first into the ground. Ruby looked behind the fallen monster and her eyes met with amber ones, both of them happy to see the othe

* * *

As Yang was speeding through the air, she put on a pair of Aviators with a gold trim. Using Ember Celica's shots, she sped through the tree line before landing with her fist in the ground, causing a small crater all around her. She smiled as she put her shades up, taking in her environment. She started to walk through the trees when she reached a clearing with couple of Ursa Majors in it. She smiled as she readied her gauntlets, itching for a good fight. The Ursi roared and she laughed charging them head on one of them swiped at her back the back flipped out of the way. "Hah you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a b-b...barn" she said as her most prized possession was cut from her, a small lock of it floating towards the ground. "You...YOU MONSTERS!" her eyes turned red and her hair started to catch fire. Her Semblance was in full effect now, and she was going to turn these monster into rugs. She charged at the first one, landing punch after punch and feeling it's ribs cracking, she landed one final punch, making the Ursa fly across the clearing and through a few trees. She then attacked the second one, this time aiming to crack the bone on it's head and crack it's skull, She broke the bone on her second punch, then rolled to dodge a swipe from the pained Ursa. She continued her assault on it's head, finally feeling the skull split as she kicked to where it's friend was, both of them gone for good. What she didn't see was the third Ursa that had snuck up on her. It was about to strike before a scaled fist sent it flying through the woods. Yang turned around to see a man with scales all along his arms and chest, that were slowly fading. His eyes locked on to hers, red meeting lilac for the first time. "Well, hello hot stuff. Thanks for the save. I could've taken him though." Yang said, trying to play it cool. The man rolled his eyes and asked her "H-hello my good lady. What might be your name?" he asked in a deep voice. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And yours, Prince Charming?" he smiled a bit at her comment and said "My name is Draco. Draco Cor. And I am at your service."

**A/N: There are the teams. I'm not gonna delve into JNPR, as they'll stay the same. The teaming will be a bit off in the ceremony, you'll see what I mean. Anywho, be sure to review or somethin' of the kind. I do not own RWBY, but I give thanks to it's creator, Monty Oum, every night. (Not in a weird way) Catch you later people.**


	7. The Relics and The Showdown

Hawke looked down to see that Weiss had fallen asleep in his arms, smiling and thinking _'I could get used to this.' _As they approached the clearing, he saw the relics in the broken down temple, each of them would be deciding the fate of all. Hawke gently shook Weiss awake, and as soon as she realized that she had dozed off, she blushed furiously.

"S-sorry Hawke" she stuttered. He just laughed his deep laugh.

"It's fine Weiss. You needed the rest, and I had no trouble helping." She smiled a bit at that, and realized how close they were to their objective. Giving a sudden burst of speed, Hawke reached their destination in seconds, Weiss still in his arms

"You can put me down if you want" she said, sincerely hoping he wouldn't.

"I suppose I could." he replied.

"But do you really want me to?" he asked, a smile stretching his face.

Blushing furiously, all she could do was shake her head, words leaving her. Hawke laughed once more, then proceeded to grab the white knight relic. As he did so, he felt Weiss wrap her arms around his neck, the blush still very evident on her face, and she couldn't look into his eyes. He smiled, seeing the action for what it truly was, along with the emotions that were stirring up inside her.

"I wonder when the others will get here" Hawke pondered aloud. '_Hopefully a very long time from now'_ each of them though as their eyes met, a snowy blue meeting a heart melting gold. But, as Fate would have it, they soon saw Yang and Draco emerging from the woods, along with the sudden of appearance of Pyrrha, who was running with a Deathstalker hot on her tail. Ruby and Blake followed very shortly after, practically flying in from the tree tops. As Yang and Draco drew closer, they saw Weiss in Hawke's arms, blushing like crazy. Yang stopped and raised an eyebrow, deepening Weiss' blush, while Hawke just laughed, keeping Weiss in his arms. Draco looked at the two without judgement, and went up to grab the second white knight. Then they saw an Ursa charge into the clearing roaring and pawing around like crazy, stopped by a pink blast that sent it face first into the ground. As it fell the group saw an orange-haired teenager with a bright smile.

"Aww. It broke." said the overly cheery girl. Then they saw her friend, a man with a pink streak in his black hair.

"Please, Nora. Never do that again." Said the man, but she was already gone, inspecting the relics. She then grabbed the white rook and starting singing something about being the Queen of the castle.

Hearing the black haired man yell "NORA!" she giggled and said "Coming, Ren" the smile she wore never leaving her face. They then saw Jaune, fly across the clearing, landing in a tree with a thump and heard him yell "I'm OK!"

Pyrrha was still sprinting away from the Deathstalker, which was slowly closing in on her. It hit her with it's pincer, sending her flying towards the group, landing at everyone's feet. A shadow passed over them, causing them all look up to see a Nevermore.

"Well, now that the gang's all here, we can die together." Yang said in a cheery tone.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby smiled and charged the Deathstalker, not hearing Hawke yell "Ruby!" As she approached with extreme speed, a pincer slammed into her side, causing her to fall. Realizing her folly, she tried to run back to the group, before a storm of feathers caught her cloak.

"Ruby, get out of there!" shouted a trapped Yang, who was almost to the point of tears.

"Sorry, Wiess." Hawke whispered, seeing his friend in trouble. Dropping her legs so she could land gracefully, before charging off in a blur of motion, his silver aura surrounding him. Before he left, she got to see his eyes. They were a solid diamond color. Ruby, who saw the tail of the Deathstalker whip back, had accepted her fate and closed her eyes, hoping the end would be swift. What she did not see, was the streak of death that was Hawke, who had cut off the Deathstalker's tail with his Sai, using his kunai to blind it before it even had a chance to fight back. He used this advantage to cut off it's legs, before cutting it into a harmless husk of shell. Realizing he had gone over his five second safety limit, Hawke pushed his aura to cut the feather that was holding Ruby, before blacking out.

"Hawke!" Weiss screamed, before rushing over to his unconscious form, his breathing normal and relaxed. She sighed from relief and looked at a shocked Ruby.

"You dunce! Why would you charge into it like that! Hawke could have died trying to save you!" Weiss yelled, her fear for Hawke turning into an anger that she didn't understand.

"I was just trying to prove that I could handle myself." Ruby whispered, looking at her sleeping friend.

"You don't need to prove anything Ruby. You're fine as you are." Weiss replied, trying to pick Hawke up, not realizing how dense he was. Seeing her struggles, Draco walked over and offered his assistance.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing that he meant to carry Hawke. Before having a chance to think about it, Weiss heard the Nevermore's screech as it turned back for another attack. Weiss quickly nodded, giving Draco permission to pick Hawke up. He tossed Hawke over his shoulder like he was nothing and starting walked back towards the crew, who had already come up with a plan. Hearing it, they all decided it was best course of action and starting sprinting towards the cliffs to end their initiation. The Nevermore wasn't going to let them get away that easily, however. It landed on a tower in front of them, forcing them to think up a new plan for dealing with it. By this point, Hawke was waking up.

"Am I being kindnapped?" asked a yawning Hawke like it was nothing. Weiss immediately rushed over, only to see his eyes were a solid gold.

"Hawke?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he asked in return, staring straight at her, though he was blind for the moment.

"Why are your eyes all gold?" she inquired.

"Well, I used my Semblance for a bit too long, so I'll be blind for a while." he replied casually, getting off of Draco's shoulder.

"Blind?!" she asked, somewhat scared. Hawke just laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, Weiss I'll be blind for a while. Don't worry about it, it'll only be for a few minutes." Hawke said, not seeing Weiss' blush as she shoved his arm off.

"If you two lovebirds are done romancing, we've got a slight problem here." Yang teased. Hawke just laughed and Weiss scowled.

"I assume you mean you mean our winged friend over there?" Hawke asked, pointing directly at the Nevermore.

"Before you ask, I may be blind, but I honed my other senses so I was able to pinpoint the giant screeching bird." Hawke explained with his typical smile on his face.

"Right. Any plans?" Yang asked, looking at the group. Ruby's eyes lit up, a small smile on her face.

"Judging by Ruby's sudden spike in excitement, I'll assume she has one." Hawke said, sensing his friends' spike in her aura. Ruby told everyone and they all smiled, thinking it just might work. They all sprinted towards their respective places, even Hawke, whose vision was coming back bit by bit. The first part started with Yang, who jumped up to the Nevermore, forcing it's beak open so she could shoot rounds from Ember Celica down it's body. She jumped out right before it smashed into the cliff, highly disoriented.

Next up was Weiss, who loathed to leave Hawke's side, but she realized she had to do her part. She sprinted, boosting her speed with glyphs. Before reaching the giant bird, she switched Myrtenaster's chamber to blue dust. As she reached the screeching winged creature, she jumped up and froze the Nevermore's tail to the ground, before using a glyph to jump back towards the others. Blake then readied Gambol Shroud, tossing the other half of it to Yang who stuck it in the pillar opposite to Blake, forming a makeshift slingshot. Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose, landing neatly on the cloth of Gambol Shroud. Weiss pulled her back and locked her in with a glyph.

"Do you think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, the question directed towards Weiss, who smirked and replied with "Can I" implying she thought it was easy. However, the implications of her statement passed right over Ruby's head.

"Can y-" Ruby tried to ask. but before she could finish her question she was cut off.

"Of course I can!" Weiss interjected, before launching her directly at the bird. Ruby shot off three rounds to boost her speed, before the landed on the cliff horizontally, her scythe around the Nevermore's head. Suddenly, speed glyphs appeared in front of her, allowing her to run up the cliff, all while firing Crescent Rose to gain enough speed for her plan to work. As she neared the top of the cliff, she jumped up, shooting Crescent Rose, the power finally enough to decapitate the Nevermore, it's body falling into the ruins below. Ruby stood on the cliff, looking down at the others with a smile on her face. Everyone could only stare.

"Glad my sight came back fast enough to see that."

**A/N: Tried something a bit new on this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and: I do not own RWBY. Leave reviews, they really help. Catch you later folks. Hit me up on that summary thing too.**


	8. Down Time

** Teaming Ceremony**

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You all retrieved the white rook pieces, and will henceforth be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked confused, Pyrrha was smiling at him, and Ren and Nora seemed indifferent.

"Now it seems we have a bit of an anomaly with the last team." Ozpin said, shushing the crowd.

"We have two excess members, leaving us with six instead of four, so rather than make two teams of three, I have made one team of six. This team will consist of Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Hawke, and Draco Cor. This team will be known as Team HRWBYD, led by Ruby Rose" Ruby was shocked, she was sure that Weiss would be the leader, as she was the more obvious choice. Weiss was slightly angry, and very agitated.

"If you can't be a leader, be the best teammate." Hawke whispered in her ear, calming her down. She looked over and met his eyes, her anger dissipating as she melted under his caring eyes. Blake went over and congratulated her younger partner. Yang ran over and bear hugged her little sister, crushing her lungs and ribs.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said, only getting gurgling noises in response.

**First Day Of Classes**

The first thing the newly formed Team HRWBYD did was check out their new dorm room.

"This may be a problem." stated Hawke, everyone else nodding to show their agreement.

"How are we supposed to fit six people in a dorm meant for four?" Yang asked.

"Hawke and I could take the closet." suggested Draco, Hawke nodded his agreement.

"Well then it's time for Team HRWBYD's first official task!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And that would be?" asked a confused Weiss.

"Decorating!" Yang said, highly enthusiastic. "

We still have to unpack." explained Blake in a much calmer tone, but as she did so, her suitcase split open, strewing books and clothes all over the floor. "

Aaaand clean" she continued. Weiss scoffed but said nothing, holding her tongue in a rare display of self-control.

"Bonzai!" exclaimed Ruby, Yang, and Blake, rushing about to do their things, leaving the two laughing boys and an annoyed heiress behind. As the girls finished their decorating, they realized that they had an even bigger problem, namely the four jumbled up beds blocking the room.

"Perhaps we should get rid of some of our stuff" Draco suggested.

"Or, we could get rid of the beds...and replaced them with bunk beds!" Ruby nearly shouted, her excitement reaching infectious levels.

"How would you do that?" Hawke asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"Just watch me" Ruby replied, determination in her eyes. After many minutes of interesting noises and contraptions, the group stepped back and admired their handiwork. Ruby's bed hung above Weiss' using many ropes that were attached to the ceiling. Yang's stood above Blake's,balancing on many of Blake's hardcovers. Draco and Hawke and made a much simpler creation, a couple of homemade hammocks hanging in the overly spacious closet, neither of the guys had much stuff, so it was still relatively open.

"Now for our next assignment! Classes." Ruby's excitement left at the last word, a tinge of sadness replacing it.

"Now our first class is at nine-" Ruby was quickly cut off by Weiss, who angrily shouted "Nine? It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" whilst quickly sprinting to class, followed by the rest of the group.

Their first class was Grimm Studies, taught by Professor Port, a stout man with bushy eyebrows and a mustache that blocked his mouth. The team quickly learned that they would not be learning much, as the man had a tendency to recount various tales of his childhood. Ruby quickly took her pencil to her paper, surprising everyone. She hadn't been taking notes however, she had drawn a picture of Port with stink lines coming from his buttocks, and it was titled 'Professor Poopypants'. Everyone cracked a smile or chuckled, all save Weiss, who looked furious. As Port was going through the traits needed to be a Hunter, Ruby was doing some very Ruby-like childish things, which only seemed to make Weiss even more mad. When Port asked who thought they had what it took be a Hunter, Weiss' hand shot into the air, only to stopped by a firm grip, and soft words.

"Not you. Me." was all Hawke said before raising his own hand.

"Ah yes! Mr...uh...hm. Well that can't be right." Port muttered to himself, looked at his roster.

"It is." Hawke shot at the teacher, his eyes turning slightly silver for a moment, before returning to their natural colors.

"Well then, let us see if you have what it takes to be a true Hunter!" Port bellowed as he released a caged Boarbatusk. Enraged at being captive for so long, the brute charged the first thing it saw, which was Hawke. As it charged, he neatly sidestepped, but not far enough, as one of the tusks grazed his stomach, leaving a thin but already bleeding gash. Weiss gasped, but Hawke took no notice. He drew his Sai and entered a defensive stance. As the fight progressed Hawke slowly accrued more and more cuts and bruises, and before long, Weiss realized why. He was showing her what would happen if she continued to be jealous, continued to keep everyone out. As Hawke's aura dropped into the red, Port was about about to call the match, but Hawke silenced him with a sudden movement that was hard to see. All that could be seen without effort was that the charging Boarbatusk and suddenly fallen on it's side, with a silver blade going through it's stomach. Hawke looked up from the Grimm he had just slain, and locked his eyes on Weiss', who could only look down in shame. After class, Hawke caught up with Weiss and spun her around. Not able to look him in the eyes, she only muttered "I understand" before walking off.

** Saturday**

**Blake/Ruby**

Ruby was walking around with Blake, hoping to learn more about her partner, when she saw something that made her question her sanity. She thought she had seen Blake's bow twitch_.'I must be seeing things. There's no way Blake could be a Faunus. Right?'_ as she debated with herself internally, Blake cast worried glances at her. Soon she stopped and turned around, coming face to face with Ruby, their faces only a few inches apart. Ruby blushed at the proximity of the older girl, not knowing why.

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Blake asked in a tone that was both caring and stern.

"W-what? N-no there's nothing wrong." Ruby said, glancing around, not able to meet Blake's eyes.

"Ruby. Don't lie to me." was Blake's response, causing Ruby to turn a deeper red.

"I just...thought I saw your bow move" Ruby mumbled, but Blake heard well enough.

"Oh." was her response, loosening her grip on Ruby, who fell.

"Ruby, can you keep a secret?" Blake asked. Ruby's eyes widened, turning about as wide as the moon, shining with excitement.

"Yes I can Blake." with a calm voice that contrasted the look on her face. Blake didn't say anything, instead she took her hands up towards her bow, which she promptly removed, letting her cat ears out. Ruby gasped and Blake flinched, expecting the next words out of Ruby's mouth to be hate or criticism, but was shocked by what the young girl said.

"They're. So. CUTE!" Ruby jumped up and hugged Blake, who immediately blushed, but reciprocated the gesture, until she felt a hand start to scratch behind her second set of ears.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Blake asked in a soft voice that was laced with unheard venom.

"Sorry. They're just so soft." Ruby replied, enthralled by the Faunus' ears.

"Thanks, I guess. No one's ever called them cute before." Blake said, the past sadness evident in her eyes. Ruby took a small step back so she could look in Blake's eyes, saying

"Don't listen to them Blake. You're beautiful." the younger girl immediately returned to the hug, not wanting to let Blake see her blush, though the older girl was doing so herself. _'Why does Ruby make my heart flutter like this?' _she asked herself before sinking into the hug with a contented sigh. Ruby slowly picked her hand off the older girl's back, and slowly reached up to pet her cat ears again, pleasantly surprised when she heard and felt Blake start to purr. Ruby giggled but kept scratching, not wanted the vibrations to stop. As she was purring Blake asked herself _'Why did I trust Ruby enough to show her? What about her makes me trust her so much?' _she didn't know why, but she was glad she did, the sensation of Ruby's small, soft hands scratching her ears felt surprisingly good.

** Yang/Draco**

As Yang was heading towards the gym, she met up with her new partner, who she knew almost nothing about.

"Hello, hot stuff." Yang purred as she approached Draco.

"Greetings, Yang. I was just heading to the gym, would you care to accompany me?" Draco asked, trying to keep his emotions under control as the voluptuous blonde come closer to him.

"I would love to." she replied as she hooked her arm with his, judging his reaction. He took it in stride and went with it, not wanting to show anything.

"You're very physical, aren't you?" He noted. She giggled and said "Yep" still dragging him with her. When they reached the gym, both of them started towards the punching bags, surprising the other.

"Well, it would appear as if we have more in common than I had originally thought." Draco stated, moving towards a Grimm shaped punching bag.

"Apparently" Yang replied, taking the one next to him. The two started punching as hard as they could, each trying to impress the other. During their attacks, they snuck peeks at one another, never quite meeting gazes until they were about thirty minutes into training. Yang glanced over for a second longer than she normally did, causing their eyes to meet, red meeting lilac once more. Yang blushed and turned away, Draco adopted a shamed expression, returning to his punches. _'Did I just blush? I never blush! What is it with this guy? It's like he doesn't show any emotions!' _Yang was silently contemplating, not noticing when her partner started to throw his punches harder and faster, making the floor shake slightly. She was only brought back to reality when she heard a loud SNAP! She immediatly looked over, worried that her partner had hurt himself. What she was a completely different picture, however. She saw a smiling Draco, and a destroyed punching bag.

"Whoa there big boy. I thought only I could do that" she said, highly impressed.

"There is much you have to learn about me, Miss Xiao Long. Very much indeed." he replied with a smile. Realizing that she was still punching, she threw one last punch, snapping the punching bag in two, then she turned towards her partner and walked in close.

"I look forward to knowing _every_ part of you, Draco" she purred in his ear. She stepped back with a wink and started to walk towards the water cooler, leaving Draco with his thoughts._ 'Why does this irksome blonde make my heart beat at such a fast pace? Is it her looks? That never seemed to matter before. It must be something else. I must get closer to her, in order to learn what power she has over me' _he thought to himself, trying to apply logic to why he started to follow her.

** Weiss/Hawke**

Hawke found Weiss on the balcony where they had first become friends. She was sitting on a bench, completely oblivious to the teal-haired man watching her, until he spoke up.

"Alone isn't a good way to be, y'know." Startled, she quickly turned around to see Hawke with a smile on his face, leaning on the doorway. She patted the seat next to her, and he obliged.

"What's seems to be the problem?" he asked, his voice calm and caring.

"I just...I can't believe you had to hurt yourself for me to finally realize that the barrier around myself wasn't needed. I'm really sorry, Hawke" she answered, her eyes tearing up a bit. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder once more, and she found herself leaning into the person who had been the first to show her kindness.

"Old habits die hard. I did what I had to do." was all he said, his actions speaking far more than his words. Weiss didn't care, she was just enjoying his presence. Well, she was until a certain someone had to show up. Hawke had heard them approach, but decided to let Weiss rest for those few seconds, before he had to confront Cardin and his gang.

"Well, well. Look's like the masked loser found himself a bitch." said a grating voice.

"Cardin, I would appreciate it if you were to leave." Hawke calmly replied, slowly standing up. Cardin just laughed and responded with

"Yeah? Well why don't you make me? Maybe I'll just take the slut and have her for myself." His gang was smiling maliciously at his last comment, but Hawke's patience was running thin, his eyes turning diamond once more.

"Cardin, I would highly suggest you leave." Hawke spoke through gritted teeth, his body shaking with pent up anger.

"Boys, grab her" Cardin said, turning his back to Hawke.

" " Cardin looked back, only to find his goons unconscious, then finding himself pressed against the wall, face to face with diamond eyes that were full of rage. "If you EVER try and touch her, I will personally make sure you won't be able to use your hands again. If you TALK bad about her, I will punch your teeth down your throat. If you even THINK about her badly, I will make you feel a pain so great, you will wish for death! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" as Hawke was berating a terror-ridden Cardin, Weiss slowly walked up and placed her on Hawke's shoulder. He looked at her and his gaze softened the tiniest bit, before throwing Cardin down the hall. Carding quickly took off, something wet staining his pants.

"Sorry you had to see that Weiss. I can get a bit carried away when it comes to people like Cardin." Hawke apologized, his eyes looking downward. Weiss quickly embraced him, showing her thanks in her actions. Taken by surprise, it took Hawke a couple seconds before he reciprocated.

"Thank you." said a muffled Weiss, her mouth buried in the soft fabric of Hawke's shirt.

"I did what I had to do." was his response, tightening the hug, bringing her closer to him, enjoying her warmth._ 'I could spend my whole life like this'_ Hawke thought, his eyes turning from solid diamond to completely gold._ 'I hope this never ends'_ Weiss said to herself, her body fitting perfectly with Hawke's.

**A/N: Long chapter here, eh? Hope you like it. May have been a bit extreme with Hawke, but hey, Cardin deserves it right? Anywho: RWBY does not belong to me. SAO is the bomb. That's all for now. Catch you later people.**


	9. The Parting of Ways

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is simply wonderful!" exclaimed an exuberent Weiss who was practically bouncing on her feet.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." commented Hawke, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"The amount of planning and organization that goes into an event like this is simply breathtaking!" she somewhat responded, too distracted to blush.

"Trust you make something so cool sound boring." Yang said, making Draco smile a bit, also causing him to question why he did so.

As the group was walking, led by Weiss, they came upon the docks.

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." said Yang, stating what was on everyone elses' mind.

"They smell like fish" commented Ruby, who was holding her nose.

"I've heard that students coming from another kingdom will be visiting for the tournament, and as a representative of Beacon, I felt it was my duty to welcome them." Weiss replied, looking at a recently docked ship that was bustling with activity.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" said Blake with the slightest hint of smile on her face.

"You can't prove that!" shot out a slightly flustered Weiss.

Hawke and Draco were still laughing as they came upon a crime scene.

"Whoa" said Ruby, turning her head before everyone else followed suit. They all walked up and Ruby asked

"What happened here?" One of the officers looked up from his pad and answered.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. Place is turnin' into a jungle." disgust rolling off his voice in waves as he walked back towards the scene.

"That's terrible" murmured Yang.

"They left all the money again!" they heard a second cop say.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first cop asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, you know what I mean?" the second officer replied in kind.

"You thinkin' the uh... White Fang?" the first cop inquired of his co-worker.

"Yeah I'm thinkin' we don't get paid enough." replied the second cop, ending the conversation.

The group was walking away when Weiss said

"Hmph. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Blake quickly turned to face her, slight malice on her face.

"What's your problem?" she asked, venom dripping off of her words.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied, slightly heating up.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake responded, her words getting slightly angrier.

"Ladies, please calm down. There's no need to get into a fight about his." Hawke said, trying to ease the tension, but was met with futile results.

"Misguided? The want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss shot at Blake, both of them stubbornly unwilling to give in.

"So then they're _very _misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake retorted.

"Hmm, Blake's got a point." Ruby intervened, wanting this to stop as much as Hawke did.

"Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Ruby offered, feeling the need to protect Blake, even if she didn't know why. However, Weiss was unrelenting.

"Still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Yang turned and faced Weiss at this point.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang intervened, trying to give both sides a way out of this fight.

Before the fight could even be given a chance to end, a cry of "Hey! Stop that Faunus!" rang out across the docks. The group quickly turned and saw a monkey-tailed faunus call out "Thanks for the ride guys!" before dashing off.

"You no good stowaway!" one of the people on the ship called out. The Faunus appeared to have taken offense to this comment.

"Hey! A no good stowaway woulda been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" still running at an impressive speed, before jumping up onto a light pole, peeling a banana. The two cops form before walked up to him, and the first one said "Hey. get down from there this instant." The Faunus' response to this was throwing the peel at the cop, before jumping behind them and taking off. As he passed the group, he winked at Blake, causing her to look confused and Ruby to get slightly mad.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. Aaand there it goes." Yang said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss responded, sprinting off with Hawke right behind her, followed by the rest of the crew.

However, during the chase Weiss turned a corner at smacked right into an unsuspecting girl.

"No! He got away!" yelled Weiss, who was being helped up by Hawke.

"Uhhh, Weiss?" At this, Weiss looked down, only to see a smiling red-head who made no move to get up.

"Salutations!" called out the girl, who was weirdly happy at being shoved on to the ground.

"Um. Hello." Ruby was the first to respond, taking a step towards the odd girl.

"Are you OK?" asked Yang, who stayed right where she was.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" the girl replied, her happiness still in full effect, though she still made no move to get up.

"Do you wanna...get up?" Yang asked once more, just as confused as everyone else. Thinking it over for a second, the strange girl replied with "Yes!" before she put her feet in the air, kicking them up and out to put her in a standing position, directly in front of Ruby, who took a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny called out, her eyes locked on Ruby's.

"Um Yes. It's nice to make your aquaintance Penny." Hawke said, putting his hand out. Whilst she shook his hand, everyone introduced themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she reiterated.

"You already said that." remarked a flummoxed Weiss.

"So I did!" Penny responded, still overly excited for no apparent reason.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as she started walking away. Everyone else follow her and Ruby called back "See you later, friend." before turning the same direction as her group.

As they were walking back to the docks, Draco said what was on everyone elses' mind.

"Well. She certainly was...interesting." Everyone nodded and Hawke concurred with "That she was." Quickly however, they were stopped short by a curious and happy voice that asked "Wait. What did you call me?" The group quickly turned around and Draco tried to apologize, before he was cut off by Penny taking a step towards Ruby.

"Oh uh, I don't know?" Ruby got out, looking for support.

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Ruby looked towards her teammates for support, but most of them had dashed off, leaving only Hawke and Draco. Hawke gave her dual thumbs up, Draco simply nodded.

"Um. Sure Penny." Ruby smiled as the girl stepped backed and exclaimed "Sen-sational!" Penny seemed to be exuberated at making a new friend, as she quickly followed up with "We can paint our nails, try on new clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Ruby looked uncomfortable, so she looked to Weiss, who was back by then.

"Is this what I was like when you first met me?" Ruby asked. Weiss smiled smugly at this.

"No. She seems for more in control." Ruby looked down as Yang asked "So, what are you doing in Vale?" Penny took a second to answer.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Weiss looked taken aback.

"Wait. You're going to fight in the tournament?" she asked. Penny only smiled as she said "I'm combat ready!" a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"Excuse me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss replied.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake commented. Weiss scoffed as she leaned back and responded with "It's a combat skirt!" Ruby slid next to her and said "Yeah." as the two exchanged a high-five, making everyone else either roll their eyes or chuckle.

As the group returned to their dorm, minus Penny, the agrument of the White Fang began again. After a few minutes, Weiss delved into why she hated the White Fang, and was discriminatory, before she turned to Blake once more.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Blake only got more angry, her face contorting into rage.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Realizing what she had just said, she quickly fled, Ruby's eyes getting big and Hawke looking disappointed, though that look was directed towards Weiss.

"You knew?" she asked, looking at Hawke.

"I was the one who helped her _escape_." he replied, putting emphasis on the last word to show her that Blake was no longer affiliated with them. He quickly darted out the window, hoping to catch his friend before she did anything drastic.

He found her with her bow off, displaying her purple cat ears, talking to Sun.

"If you two are making plans, you better count me in." he called out, still walking towards them. Sun's hands immediatly went for his weapon, but was stopped by Blake who only smiled. He quickly ran up and embraced her, causing Sun to look confused.

"Should I leave you two alone or..." Hawke laughed and let her go, before responding.

"No, no. We're just friends. But what is the plan? We should probably give everyone else time to digest the information. The trio walked towards Vale, planning their next move, as Weiss was silently crying, alone in the dorm.

* * *

**Well, that was a thing. I do not own RWBY. For reference on how Hawke looks, it's kinda like Kirito from SAO, without as many straps and buckles. That's about all folks, catch you later.**


	10. Coming Together Once More

Blake, Hawke, and Sun were sitting on balcony, in a nice cafe. Blake was revealing her back story to Sun, Hawke just watching the crowds, knowing it already.

"So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake finished. Hawke snorted at her last remark.

"Please. You're hardly a criminal. you never took part in any of the raids. If anyone should be taking blame here it's me." Sun looked confused, but Blake jsut looked down.

"Wait wait wait, you're a Faunus too?" Sun asked. Hawke just chuckled, and Blake smiled.

"No, I am not a Faunus, but I was a part of the White Fang for a while, when it was in it's peaceful state. I'm the one who helped her get out." Hawke replied.

"You are being far too modest, Hawke. You're the reason i'm still alive, you made sure I got out of there without a single scratch." Blake retorted, trying to get him to accept the praise.

"Please" he replied.

"Your own skills would have sufficed, I just came along for the ride." Sun was still confused, but he went past it.

" Well then, whats the plan?" Blake looked down for a moment before responding.

"I don't know. The White Fang has never needed that much Dust before. And I'm still not sure it's even them committing the robberies." Hawke just sat down, deep in thought.

"I mean, the only to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it, and not find them there." Sun said. Blake and Hawke looked confused for a moment before they deciphered what he meant.

"Only problem is, we don't know where that is" Blake replied.

"When I was on the boat, I heard some of the guys talking about a huge shipment of Dust comin' in from Atlas." Blake looked slightly more excited now.

"How huge?" she asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Huuuuge" he said.

"Big Schnee company freighter." Blake smiled a bit at his arm gestures, Hawke was still thinking, or rather, reminiscing.

"You're sure?" she asked.

**Weiss/Ruby/Yang/Draco**

"Where could they be?" Weiss asked, more than a little tense.

"Perhaps they're waiting for you cool down." Draco offered, earning him and icy glare from the heiress.

"Let's just...keep looking." said a disheartened Ruby.

"They can't have gone too far right?" offered an optimistic Yang.

"She's got Hawke with her. I doubt anything will get close to hurting her." Draco stated. Weiss only looked down at his comment, feeling ashamed, and remembering the look of disappointment on Hawke's face before he dashed off.

"Guys it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should head back to the dorm." said Yang, her optimism gone.

"No. Not until we find them!" argued Ruby.

"I agree." said Weiss, much to everyone elses' confusion.

"I doubt we have much left to search." offered Draco, trying to appease Yang before she got mad. She just sighed and kept walking. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Draco trying to give her what he thought was a comforting smile. She just blushed and turned back around, not taking his hand off.

**Hawke/Blake/Sun**

Blake was only on the watch tower that they had chosen to watch the docks from, Hawke and Sun had left to 'procure' some food. After a few minutes she heard someone say "We're back." Looking around she saw Sun with his arms full of fruits.

"I'm going to guess you bought those." she said.

"Actually-" Sun was cut off by Hawke's glare, much to Blake's confusion.

"Wait, you mean to tell me..." she didn't finish her statement, and Hawke only offered "I left my wallet back at the dorm" as an explanation.

Around an hour later, the heard airships flying in. Looking up they saw three of them, all landing in the docking bay. As men stepped out, both Blake and Hawke sighed.

"Is it them?" Sun asked, feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes." was all Hawke offered, his voice slightly sad. Then they saw something that caused their blood to boil. A man in a white suit with orange hair and a cigar.

"I can't believe they would work with scum like him." Blake said, her voice poisonous enough to be considered a lethal weapon. She was about to jump down when a firm hand gripped her and pulled her down.

"Wait" Hawke ordered, not leaving room for debate. Blake sat down with a slight growl. Soon, they saw one of the men dropped a fire crystal, causing a big explosion. The others started to yell at him, but were silenced by the white suit. As the trio waited, Hawke saw a red figure on the building next to them yell down at the man. Ruby had caught his attention, but was distracted by Penny, who kept asking if these people were her friends. With her back turned, Ruby didn't see the shot Roman had fired before it was too late.

As she flew back from the edge, Hawke's eyes turned diamond once more.

"He's. Mine." was he said before jumping off the building they were on, not bothering to consider his landing. Blake and Sun quickly followed, dealing with the White Fang members who Hawke had left behind. They saw Penny with multiple swords taking out a few of the men, before making them into a circle and shooting down the ships with some sort of laser. When Hawke reached Roman, he drew his Sai, making sure to do so loudly enough to grab the man's attention. He drew his cane and shot, but Hawke was no longer there. He felt a quick pang of fear run through him before he felt his weapon fly out his hand, then he was on the ground with a boot on his throat.

"You're end is neigh, Torchwick." said a voice so full of rage, it could strike fear into a Grimm.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Blue" replied Torchwick in a strained voice.

"I don't make deals with criminals." Hawke said, bringing Aurum to the man's throat.

"This is goodbye." stated Hawke, raising Aurum, but before he could bring it down, he heard Ruby yell "Don't!" Hearing her voice snapped him out of his anger. He brought Aurum down, but instead of a killing blow, he knocked Torchwick out with the hilt.

After talking to the cops, the gang reunited with hugs and harsh words, Sun had gone off to do his own thing by then. Weiss had immediately run up to Hawke and started crying, sobbing out her apologies. He just embraced her reveled in the softness of her skin and her warmth. Ruby had been talking with Blake, who was trying to apologize, but kept being interrupted by "Nope" when she tried to claim fault. Then, Ruby had run up and hugged her.

"Don't you ever run away like that again. Not without me at least." Ruby said. Blake just smiled and returned the hug, leaving Draco and Yang standing awkwardly off to the side.

"So I guess we should join the festivities, eh Draco?" Yang asked.

"What would tha-" Draco was quickly cut off by a bone-crunching hug, which he awkwardly returned, not really sure as to why his face was heating up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but if I had doubled up, it would have been too long. Originally, the fight (if you could call it that) ended with some darker stuff, but I decided it was bit much and brought it down a couple notches. I do not own RWBY. Anywho: thanks for reading, and keep truckin'. Catch you later people.**


	11. Back story! And Crying

**Hawke/Blake's Origin**

"We still never learned how you and Blake became friends Hawke." Weiss stated, back at their dorm room at Beacon.

"Ah yes. An interesting story that one." he replied, looking at Blake who gave him a thumbs up, giving him permission to tell the story.

"I was five, and I saw her getting pushed around by some jerk, so I walked up kicked him in the unmentionables. He left after that, claiming vengeance or something like that. I helped her up and asked if I could help in any way. She told about his group that fought for Faunus rights, and I said it sounded great. So I followed her to their central point and signed up."

"We went to rallies, protests, boycotts, and it was great. We felt that we were actually doing something. Of course, my parents knew nothing about it." At this last line his eyes became a strange coloration of diamond and silver, but he continued.

"Anyway, when the old leader stepped down and the new one brought his new ideas with him, we were about seven. That was when he gave us the training we would need, the first time either of us had used a weapon, and it felt wrong. Blake and I quickly decided that this life wasn't for us."

"We approached the new leader with the intent of leaving, but he wouldn't allow it. He surrounded us, said if we were going to leave, it would be through death. I told her to run, and used the training they gave me stop them." Blake, saw the looks on the others' faces so she continued.

"He didn't kill any of them. He just knocked them out. Though it would have been better for him if he had." At this, she stood up and removed his shirt, showing the others the scars he earned from that fight. The most prominent of those was the one that ran from his waist to his opposite shoulder. Weiss gasped and ran her finger over it.

"The only thought that kept me fighting, was that this was wrong. What they were doing, what they had become, what they had started to do. I used this to fuel my anger, and before long, they ran out of people to send after me. I quickly went home, and my mom treated to my wounds." His eyes were practically waterfalls by now, but he didn't stop.

"They launched their first attack that year, on the Schnee Quarry in town, and it was...successful. That's about all." he finished, putting his shirt back on. Knowing he couldn't do it, Blake finished the story for him.

"That was the day he lost his parents." she said and Weiss wanted to know more, so Blake obliged.

"The White Fang had it out for us, but they didn't show it directly. They knew Hawke could stop pretty much anything they sent at him, so they targeted the one thing he couldn't protect. It was the day after his birthday, and they knew it. They wanted to hurt him in a way that weapons couldn't manage."

"When he woke up, he saw the news, and it broke him. That was the day he left his name behind, and became Hawke. The mask isn't only for decoration, it was the last thing his mother had given him." Weiss herself was crying now, along with Yang and Ruby, Draco only looked down, knowing Hawke's pain, but on a different level. Blake herself could feel the tears on her face, but she brushed them away. Hawke only looked down and stared at the floor.

**Ruby/Yang's Story**

"I lost my parents too, Hawke." said a small, sad voice, choked up with tears.

"I was five, but I still remember it." Ruby continued.

"My dad left before I was born, but my mother was with me until I was five. We lived near a forest, in a small cabing that always smelled like tree sap." Ruby smiled a bit, remembering the quaint house, before the smile vanished and was replaced with a grimace.

"One night she was cooking, and we heard a growl outside the cabin. She told me to hide under the bed as she picked up her sword and was going to check it out when a Beowolf smashed through the door."

"She fought and killed it, but more kept coming. Eventually one got her, a claw slashing through her stomach, her life leaving her quickly. They quickly went to work on her, too distracted to notice me. When they left, there wasn't much left but blood. This cloak used to be white." that was all she could get out, before Blake rushed to her and gripped her tight, letting her sob and sniffle until she could finish.

"That was how Yang's parents found me. They took me in and showed a kindness that I had forgotten could exist." Yang cried silently as she remembered the blood-soaked girl her parents had brought home, telling her to love this girl above everything. Telling her that she would need it. Yang promised them, and she had never broken it. Then Hawke walked up to Ruby, gripped both her shoulders, and activated his Aura, silver dancing with crimson.

"That which has been your burden will now be mine." Ruby stopped crying almost immediately, and Hawke started once more.

"What did you do?" she asked, no longer feeling the torment that had once ruled her. "I took your pain, and made it mine." was all he offered.

**Draco's Beginning**

"I myself know this pain" said the quiet warrior. They all turned to look at him, and he continued.

"I lived in a small mountain village, north of Vale. My mother and father were good people, but we weren't very well off. We had very little, but we were happy. One night, we were awoken to the sound of our window shattering, my mother and father went to check it out, but I followed."

"When I entered the kitchen, I saw a man with his gun pointed at them, asking where they hid their valuables. They tried to explain to him that they had none, but he was ruthless. He thought the were lying, and ended their lives, right in front of me."

"Seeing this, something inside me...unlocked. My body turned to scales, and when I screamed, only fire came out. So much fire. The house was burnt down, the man and my parents still inside it. I woke up in a pile of ash, everything was gone, the home I once knew was nothing." He finished, tears flowing from his eyes, but he kept them in check. Hawke walked over and activated his aura once more, this time only saying one thing

"Release." When he did, Draco started to sob, his feelings breaking past the barrier he had so carefully constructed. He cried until Hawke repeated the same phrase he had uttered with Ruby.

"That which has been your burden will now be mine." Draco stopped crying and felt more free than ever, more strong, more in control. His fear was gone, his sadness with it. But Hawke had only descended further into pain, everyone elses' made it almost unbearable. Almost.

**Weiss' Scar**

"It isn't as bad, but I suppose this would be the time to tell my own story." Weiss said, her eyes never leaving the struggling Hawke.

"I was six, I suppose. My father was trying to find me a suitor. Man after man came by, leaving presents, notes, and any other gift they thought could win me over."

"The only thing I wanted then was to be outside, to play with the kids I had seen from my room. So I decided to talk to my father about."

"When I asked him to stop sending men and let me play with the other kids, he just got so mad. He struck at me, probably not even thinking. The hand he had hit me with, had his ring, the symbol of the Schnee's, and the edges were far from soft. "

"The doctors were quick, many auras at once tried to heal my eye. My sight was saved, but the scar couldn't be avoided." Weiss concluded, running a hand over the scar without meaning to do so. Once more, Hawke stood up and walked towards her. Instead of gripping her shoulders, he embraced her.

"That which has been your burden will now be mine." he whispered, once more shaking.

"Sorry, guys, but I've got to go." Hawke managed to get out before he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry(not really)for the somewhat cliffhanger. Tried to get some back story in, while keeping a part of the story. Hope you guys enjoy. Anywho: I do not own RWBY. ****Unfortunately. just in case it wasn't clear, Aurum and Argentum are Hawke's Sai. His kunai don't have names. Catch you later folks. Atra esterni ono thelduin.**


	12. The End For Now

"Where could he even be?" Weiss asked, they had been looking for Hawke for many hours.

"I've seen him do this before. He's probably in the forest." Blake answered, unworried.

"In the forest? He could get hurt!" Weiss yelled.

"I doubt that anything in the forest can stop him" Draco offered.

"Still! What if he uses his Semblance too long and passes out! He could get killed in his sleep!" Weiss was unrelenting, speeding up towards the forest. Nobody could argue with that, so the all sprinted towards the forest, eager to find their troubled friend.

**Hawke**

_'I need to vent'_ was the only thing running through his mind as he rushed to the forest, looking for something to slay. He came upon a large group of Beowolves, at least double the size of the normal pack. They were gone in an instant, Aurum and Argentum meeting the necks and hearts of the pack. He continued his path of destruction, leaving in his wake Ursi, Boarbatusks, a Nevermore, and a Deathstalker, before he finally ran out of energy, finding a nice tree to nap in.

**Weiss/Blake/Yang/Ruby/Draco**

"There's no way." said Yang, seeing the toppled trees and dead Grimm that were in front of her.

"How could he even do this?" Ruby asked, seeing the sheer strength that would be needed to do such a thing.

"This is only the start of the trail." noted Draco, who was scared and impressed at the same time.

"He must have been drained, look for somewhere he could safely sleep." demanded a distraught Weiss, who was already following the path of destruction.

They found him not too long after the initial sight, sleeping soundly in a tree.

"How did he get up there?" asked Ruby, who looked up at the monstrosity of nature that was before her.

"He used his Sai like ice picks, more than likely" answered Draco, noting the deep cuts in the tree. As they were examining the tree, they heard a yawn come from above, and looked up to see a golden-eyed Hawke staring at them.

"How nice of you join me." he said, jumping from his perch that had to have been about forty feet in the air. He landed lightly, seemingly undisturbed by by the fall.

"You're blind aren't you?" asked Weiss, who had already embraced him.

"Nah, I'm all good." he replied, hugging her.

"Then why are your eyes gold?" she asked, blushing at the attention everyone was paying them. Noting her embarrassment, he unhooked his arms and stepped back, before responding to her.

"I, uh, I'll explain that later" glaring at Blake, who knew exactly why. Ruby was the next to hug him, which caused him to chuckle.

"Thanks, Hawke. For...y'know." she said before stepping back.

"It's what I do, Ruby." was his reply, still uncomfortable with thanks or compliments. Yang attempted to hug, but he stepped back, leaving her momentum with nowhere to go but down, but he caught her.

"Just trying to say thanks for helping my sis." was all she said before stomping off, annoyed at how easily he ahd avoided her. Draco just walked up and they locked arms in a handshake, only gripping each others forearms instead of hands.

"So what happened while I was sleeping?" Hawke asked, to no one in particular.

"We just searched for you." was the reply Weiss gave him, sitting as close to him as possible without revealing anything.

"Really? I mean it's good to know you guys care, but I was out for hours. You should've done something fun. Like party, or go shopping, or something." he responded.

"You want us to go party while you are in a forest full of creatures with no soul?" Yang asked, taken aback at how calm he could be.

"Pretty much. There's not much that the Grimm can do to me, it's humans that are the real monsters." he replied, somewhat jokingly.

"Maybe we could do something fun now?" Ruby asked, thinking of things they could do.

"I'm fine with whatever plans that will be made." said Draco, wanting to know the people that had helped him better.

"We could go to a bar!" Yang nearly shouted, her excitement deadly.

"Are you insane? All of us are underage!" Weiss yelled, only to be calmed by Hawke's arm around her shoulders.

"Why not just go to the skating rink? Fun for _all_ ages." Hawke offered, emphasizing the fact that everyone could have fun. Everyone gave their remarks of approval, and the gang started to walk towards Vale.

"This was a horrible idea!" shouted a flustered Yang, who had fallen once again. Draco just laughed and slid next to her, offering his hand. She took it, and he started to take off, helping her to balance. Hawke and Weiss were spinning and skating and having an overall great time. Ruby and Blake weren't as bad as Yang, but they still hung on to each other for support, slowly getting the hang of it.

Yang was slowly getting used to the balancing, but still clung to Draco for other reasons, and he didn't mind one bit. Ruby and Blake were holding each other close, face to face as they spun in slow circles, just enjoying each other's presence. Hawke and Weiss were in a very similar position, only much closer. Weiss' head was resting on his heart, listening to it's steady rhythm, enjoying his warmth. Hawke was keeping them moving, just enough to avoid the other skaters, all of them too enthralled with their partner to be truly observant.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hawke whispered in Weiss' ear, his tone soft and calm. She blushed, but kept her head right were it was, enjoying the moment too much for it to stop.

"Sorry party people, but we've gotta close for the night." announced the owner, much to everyone's disappointment. As they walked out, everyone was noticeably closer to their respective partner. Weiss and Hawke had their arms interlocked, Blake had her arm around Ruby's shoulders, and Draco was giving Yang a piggy-back ride. The walk back to the dorm was a long one, but no one seemed to mind, save Draco, who had started to struggle with Yang on his back, but she noticed and switched positions with him, allowing him a break.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this'll be the end of Part 1. I fully intend to keep writing, but I got some stuff I gotta do first. Kinda hectic IRL right now. I just wanna send out thanks, to everyone who helped me with this, everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed. All you guys helped me make this a better story. Special thanks to a few people: Cal, for having my back no matter what. Mc J: For a being a true friend. Scourge From BloodClan, for helping me out with the spacing stuff, and for continuing to leave feedback. He never reviewed with an account but Aedonborn: for giving that tip that I had already received, but thanks bro. And a shout out to sidewalks, for keeping me off the streets. I do not own RWBY. Figured I'd go ahead and throw that in. Just keep being amazing people, that's all I'm gonna say. Remember: "Amor est scutum auxilii a tenebris."**


	13. The Return

**Chapter 13: The Return**

An intense fight was going on in the training room of Beacon. Blake Belladonna, known for her agility and reflexes was against Hawke, known for napping quite often and forgetting homework. The two fighters had been at it for a while, and it showed. Each was driping with sweat and panting heavily.

"You're fast, Blake. Faster than I expected." Hawke said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"I've never seen anyone with reflexes like yours" she complimented back.

"Side-effect." was all she got in return.

The two dropped back into their combat stances, waiting for the other to move first. Blake struck out with Gambol, narrowly missing Hawke's ear. He saw his opportunity and dashed forward, trying to get his Sai to her vulnerable spots. She quickly evaded him with a backflip.

"Why aren't you using your Semblance?" Blake asked, still wary for oncoming attacks.

"It wouldn't be fair." Hawke replied, adjusting his grip on Aurum and Argentum.

"You can't be _that_ good." she responded, flicking out Gambol in another attempt to hit him. She didn't.

"It wouldn't be about skill. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself." Hawke said in a matter-of-fact tone that ticked her off.

"Says who?" she asked, feeling insulted.

"Me. I will fight you on fair terms or not at all." Hawke replied, dashing forward. He brought Aurum forward in a stab that was deflected by an aggravated Faunus.

"Use it." she urged, wanting to prove him wrong.

"It wouldn't be fair." He repeated, liking this style of combat much more.

"Use it." she said once more.

"Fine." he replied, switching back to his usual grip on his Sai.

And that was the beginning of the end. He dashed forward, a blur of motion as he countered Blake's attacks with ease, stepping right up to her and placing Argentum on her throat.

"See? It's not fair." Hawke said as he removed his Sai from her throat and sheathed them, then walking around and picking up his thrown kunai.

"It was more than I expected." Blake admitted, feeling a bit annoyed at how easily he broke her guard.

"Are you two done yet?" a cold and demanding tone asked.

"Yes, Ice Princess, we're finished." said Blake, earning her a frosty glare from said Ice Princess.

"What's up, Weiss? You got somewhere to be?" Hawke asked, sheathing his weapons and fixing his clothing.

"Ruby did plan something she wanted to go over with us at the cafeteria." Weiss stated, neither intrigued nor bored.

"Cool." was Hawke's response, starting up his jog to the cafeteria. Blake quickly followed afterwards, Weiss bringing up the rear.

They reached the cafeteria in a minute, taking their spots and grabbing their food.

"Team HRWBYD!" a highly energetic voice yelled out, drawing everyone's attention and waking up the sleeping Draco.

"Sister! Friends! Weiss." Ruby said, her energetic voice bringing smiles to the team. Except for Weiss.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream!" She continued.

"This oughta be good." Yang said, still catching grapes thrown by Nora in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the six of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby was practically a ball of energy, and it was radiating off of her, waking up the ever sleeping Draco and even making Weiss smile.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, not really angry.

"I am not a crook." was the response she was given.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, highly intrigued.

"I'm talking about starting off this semester with a bang!" Ruby said, enthusiasm still not waning.

"I like to start my school years off with a _Yang_. Eh? Eh?"Yang punned, causing everyone to either face palm or glare. Or both.

"This sounds like a great idea Ruby." Hawke said, trying to forget to awful pun that had just been made.

Everyone murmured their general agreement, a day planned by Ruby was most certainly not going to be boring.

"I for one think that-" Weiss was going to voice her opinion, but a pie to the face quickly quieted her.

"Oh no you didn't." Hawke said, picking up his apple and preparing for war.

**Sun and Neptune**

"So anyways, I'm sittin' there fighting with her, and then this guy rushes past us, like crazy fast and attacks the guy with the white suit. So they're fighting, and then I see the suit guy get knocked down, the other guy holding a blade to his throat. I swear he woulda killed him if Ruby hadn't said something. That guy scares me man." Sun said, retelling his tales to a blue haired hunk named Neptune.

"Freaky man." Neptune replied, still walking along with Sun.

"So anyways, these guys are really cool, no offense to you guys, and I really don't wanna mess this up." Sun continued, nearing the entrance to the warzone/cafeteria.

"It's cool man." Neptune said, cool as a cucumber.

"So you're gonna be cool right?" Sun asked, arriving at the door.

"Dude." was all Neptune said, striking up a confident pose and smiling a smile that would make girls faint. And some guys.

"Good point." Sun said as he opened the door, a smile on his face.

What he saw was not what he expected. Hordes of people screaming and rushing out of the cafeteria, fearing the two teams that had struck up combat.

**JNPRD vs HRWBY**

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora sang out, declaring her dominance.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled out in defiance of Nora's rule, the rest of her team, minus Draco, yelled out with her, yelling a yell so primal that Grimm would have fled.

"Yang! Turkeys!" Ruby called out.

Yang quickly inserted he hands into two turkeys, forming makeshift gauntlets with which to deflect to storm of watermelons that were assaulting their territory.

"Face me traitor!" Hawke yelled out as he picked up an absurdly hard piece of bread and breaking it in half to form Sai.

Draco took the bait and picked up a piece of the same bread, the two men willing to die for their kingdom.

Blake engaged Pyrrha in combat, the two nimble fighters trying to take down the other. Pyrrha quickly took down both Yang and Blake, but was taken down by a table-sledding Ruby.

As Ren, Jaune, and Nora charged, Ruby stepped back and let Weiss take over. The Ice Princess use ketchup as a type of Glyph, causing Ren to slip and slide into a pile of tables. As the tables flew up, Nora grabbed a metal pole and slammed it into a watermelon, her hammer ready to destroy. Nora slammed it into Ruby, sending her flying back. Weiss quickly picked up a swordfish, her rapier at the ready.

She charged Nora, who quickly sent her flying as well, toppling a pillar as well. Ruby quickly ran over and saved her icy friend in a dramatic fashion.

Hawke, who had dealt with Draco quite some time ago, went from it's natural state to silver when he saw Weiss fly across the room.

"Anarchy!" He yelled out as he charged the Queen, rushing to avenge his maiden. He rushed up to her as Yang and Ren fought it out to the side. Nora tried to swing her hammer, but it was blocked before it could gain momentum. He quickly knocked her back into the soda machines, which only provided her with a more ranged weapon.

Pyrrha, seeing her Queen's idea, used her Semblance to send all of the cans flying towards team HRWBY. Hawke looked towards their leader and nodded. Their secret weapon was about to be in full effect.

Ruby took a runner's stance and burst off in a shower of rose petals. Her sheer speed overrode Pyrrha's magnetism, sending the cans barreling towards team JNPRD. They were quickly caught up in the whirlwind, spinning around without control as they races towards the wall. Ruby stopped quickly as she reached the wall, but her sheer speed made the wall crack.

Team JNPRD was slammed into the wall, quickly being pelted with foods of all sorts and cans that exploded on impact. Team HRWBY exchanged high-fives and hugs, Hawke making sure that Weiss was fine. All was fine and dandy until Goodwitch showed up.

Goodwitch quickly put all of the plates and tables back into their original positions.

"Children, please. Don't play with your food." She said, mad but not infuriated. She did, however, give them a nasty glare.

"Let it go." Ozpin said to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." she sighed.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So hwy not let them play the part?" he replied as walked away.

"After all, it's not a role they'll have forever." he added in a much more somber tone.

* * *

**Sup mortals. It's good to be back. You guys glad I'm back, or should I have stayed gone? Lemme know what you think people, interaction with you guys is awesome. Ships will be put into full effect within this second portion of the story. I'm not sure how often these chapters will be out, but I'll try to make 'em quick. I'm currently working on a different story that I can't post as it's not a FanFic. I would like a neutral party to review it for me, as all I have the reviews of friends and those can be...unreliable. Anywho, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, so go check them out as they are comedic geniuses. Once again, it's good to be back people. Non est amor in te Phrygum. Carry On My Wayward Son.**


End file.
